Bill of Rights
The Bill of Rights is the legal government document giving rights and liberties to the people of Brunant. The Bill of Rights, as well as the Constitution, are national law. History By the 17th century, people were angry at the Brunanter monarchy since it has taken absolute power and was becoming repressive towards the populace. In 1663, the people of Brunant revolted against the king and put Karl Van Draak in the king's place. To ensure that he ruled in the peoples interest, they had him sign a bill of rights that year. The document is presently located in the Ancient Documents Hall of the State Museum in Koningstad. Articles 1. Everyone shall be equal before the law. : a) No one may be discriminated against, in particular on grounds of origin, race, gender, age, language, social position, way of life, religious, ideological, or political convictions, or because of a physical, mental or psychological disability. : b) Men and women shall have equal rights. The law shall ensure their equality, both in law and in practice, most particularly in the family, in education, and in the workplace. Men and women shall have the right to equal pay for work of equal value. : c) The law shall provide for the elimination of inequalities that affect persons with disabilities. 2. Liberties. Everyone has: : a) the right to freedom of speech, belief and expression without unwarranted limitations; : b) the right to follow the religion of their choice; : c) the right to transmit information freely, and without hindrance. 3. Life and Liberty. Every citizen has the right to: : a) Life and personal liberty, which, as a basic right, may not be deprived or unjustly removed. : b) When being brought before the law, every citizen is guaranteed the right to a just trial, and judgement by a jury of peers. :: i. The punishment given out by the court is to be fairly balanced in accordance to their crime. :: ii. Unjust corporal punishment, and other forms of unfair castigation may not be given out by the courts :: iii. Torture and any other form of cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment are prohibited by law :: c) Citizens of Carrington Island may be brought before any foreign justice, but may only be tried by Brunanter courts. This is meant to ensure a fair and just trial towards their person. 4. Every person has the right to: : a) Live and work in any part of the country without let and hindrance; : b) Acquire and retain citizenship, provided they uphold the laws and values of the antion, and reside here for a minimum of four years; : b) Receive assistance and care from the government, by any means possible, for a decent standard of living. 5. Political rights. Every citizen has the right to: : a) vote for any public official, at the Parish and National level; : b) run for office for any legislative and executive position. Category:Civil rights and liberties Category:State Museum Category:Laws Category:Civil War